Goodbye Cruel Paradise
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Throughout everything, they've helped each other... but reeling from losing a child, Yukie wasn't sure she could handle any more news. Will she stand by Amanda's side or will it be too much for her to see her friend get what seemed impossible? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. When We Were Young

_**June 29th 2007…**_

_'These streets feel so damn cold…' 17 year old Amanda thought as she walked down the sidewalk to clear her head… and stopped, her eyes widening behind her sunglasses._

_She crouched down and touched the hand that had touched her foot… only for a terrified scream to scare her, Amanda screaming and ducking as Yukie swung at her._

"_Go away! Go away, I've already had enough, you damn jerk bastards!" Yukie cried, as she tried to swing her 'Homeless Teen. Will Work For Food and Job' sign at Amanda._

"_Yukie, stop, it's me-" Amanda responded, screaming in pain as Yukie punched her in her right shoulder blade… and reeled back when she saw blood._

"_Go away, you've already took half of my money! I just wanted some damn food, I haven't ate in three days!" Yukie cried as she took her sign and ran off into the alleyway, where she started crying quietly._

_Amanda pulled herself up to where she could sit up… and felt hands on her shoulders, causing her to scream again as her eyes snapped shut._

_And it would've scared anyone else off… but Tyler Black knew an abuse victim when he saw one._

"_Who fucking hurt you?" Tyler asked, having heard the footsteps running off in the alleyway._

"_My ex did this to me…" Amanda responded, Tyler taking the sunglasses off of her and cringing at the bruises on her face._

"_Here, let me take you to a hospital." Tyler suggested._

"_My friend, she needs a doctor more than I do… she's in that alleyway, scared and really thin." Amanda replied, Tyler helping her up and tying a towel to her bleeding shoulder blade before they headed down the alleyway._

_Yukie opened her eyes… and saw Amanda, running over and the two hugging each other._

_But her relief was short lived when she saw the aged bruises on her friend's face._

"_What… happened to you?" Yukie managed to ask, while feeling the soreness of her throat._

"_Remember John's friend? He wasn't so nice." Amanda responded as Tyler guided the two to his rented Explorer._

_At the hospital, Tyler watched over the two girls… and saw that Yukie was sleeping but Amanda wasn't._

"_I left and everything further descended into hell…" Amanda replied quietly, Tyler lightly rubbing her right wrist._

"_You didn't know she was going to be like this?" Tyler asked._

"_I didn't feel safe to come back home… her stepfather is a cold hearted and cruel man." Amanda responded, cringing as stretching lightly aggravated her bruised body and she cried out in pain, Tyler brushing her tears away._

"_Well, she's away from him now. But now… she's homeless and probably don't have no one to look after her. Not even her own mother had shown up, since the nurses called the house and the phone got disconnected." Tyler explained._

"_I'm doing what I should've done two years ago… I'm not leaving her behind again." Amanda replied before she gave into the pain medication and closed her eyes._

"_Get some rest, kiddo. You need it more than ever. She'll be here when you wake up." Tyler responded quietly._

_Little did he know how much his life would change…_

**Present time**_**, June 29th 2018…**_

Amanda opened her eyes, trying to stand up… and her vision went blurry, Finn catching her as she lost her balance and helping her lie back down.

"Finn?" Amanda called out in a disoriented manner, Finn lightly brushing her hair back.

"Its okay, Love. You're safe with me." Finn responded quietly, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hold me…" Amanda replied, still feeling dizzy… and Finn held her, lightly rubbing her back.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong, Darlin'?" Finn asked once more.

"The room won't stop spinning… I tried to stand up and it happened again." Amanda replied, Finn remembering that she had a dizzy spell earlier.

"We need to get you to a hospital before something else happens to you, Love. We already had Yukie in for her ectopic pregnancy the other week." Finn suggested.

"She's still recovering…" Amanda responded as Finn helped her up and helped her get dressed before he got dressed and they left.

Amanda was checked over and Finn saw that her blood pressure was elevated, the reading being 161/135.

"Now, I'm really worried about you, Love." Finn responded.

"I've never had blood pressure problems... I wish that doctor would get back here." Amanda replied, Finn holding her left hand in between his hands and lightly kissing it.

In another side of the ER, Yukie had dragged Seth in after he had gotten into a bar fight.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Yukie questioned.

"You should be off the road, recovering. I can take care of myself, Yukie." Seth responded.

"Then why the hell did I get off my recovery bed for this? You were the one who called me, saying you were drunk as hell." Yukie explained.

"Drunk dialing is something I'm never doing again." Seth replied.

"Stick to not dialing when drunk. You stuck to helping me and Mandy when we were scared kids." Yukie responded.

"Yeah, I remember that… Mandy was homeless and you were beaten by Randy." Seth slurred.

"Mixed it up, I was homeless and she was abused." Yukie replied, Seth looking over Yukie's right shoulder and seeing Amanda and Finn.

"Oh there's Mandy and… whoever he is… what's the news?" Seth asked.

He tried to stand up but Yukie stopped him and got him to sit down… and Amanda and Finn saw them, Finn continuing with the backrub as it was lowering Amanda's blood pressure.

"I didn't want to bring him here when I was like this." Yukie responded after she walked into the room.

"I'm guessing he was flirting with a woman and it was either her boyfriend or husband that got jealous." Finn replied as Yukie saw Amanda's blood pressure stabilize to 120/76.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that, cause I heard that over the phone. I need to sit down somewhere." Yukie responded, before sitting down at a nearby chair. "It still hurts me everywhere." She stated.

Amanda reached out and her right hand wrapped around Yukie's left one.

"We lean on each other for support and comfort, we always have." Amanda replied.

"Yeah, I know. We're sisters, Mandy. It's not like I'm going to leave you forever." Yukie responded with a smile.

Amanda nodded before they heard a crash and Seth groaning in pain.

"Let someone else handle our idiot brother. What happened?" Yukie replied.

"I stood up and the room started spinning. Finn caught me before I hit the ground." Amanda explained.

"Well, at least he brought you to the hospital, so that the doctors can find out what's going on with you." Yukie responded.

Amanda nodded… but she was starting to piece together what was going on.

And she was nervous on how Yukie would react.


	2. With One More

Yukie had taken Seth back to the hotel after saying "Call me and tell me what's going on if I don't get back here in time.", Amanda leaning against Finn as a blonde nurse walked in… and confirmed the news.

"You're sure it's positive?" Amanda questioned in shock.

"I'm definitely sure. You two are going to become proud parents." The blonde nurse explained.

An ultrasound machine had been brought in and Finn held Amanda's left hand… and the heartbeat echoed seconds later, bringing smiles to their faces.

"So tiny…" Amanda replied.

"About 8 weeks along, Mrs. Balor. Little one is growing perfectly." The nurse responded before Amanda and Finn kissed.

"It's finally happened, Love." Finn responded.

"It has…" Amanda replied.

Once they had gotten ultrasound pictures printed up and Amanda's prescription for prenatal vitamins filled, she took one and they got breakfast at Burger King… back at the hotel, Amanda had dialed Yukie's number.

But it went straight to voicemail.

"_Hey, it's Yukie, I'm unable to answer the phone right now. Please leave your name and number after the beep, and I'm sure to get back to you!"_

"Yukie, it's Mandy. Finn and I are back at the hotel, we've got something to tell you about in person. Call back when you wake up and let us know where you are, Sis." Amanda explained before she hung up and she and Finn hugged.

But he saw the nervousness in her eyes and knew why.

"You're afraid that Yukie won't take the news lightly?" Finn asked.

"I don't want to hurt her but she needs to know the truth… eventually, I'll have to go on leave because I won't be able to keep travelling with you." Amanda replied, Finn lightly cradling her face in his hands.

"I understand, Love. But I'll be able to call and check on you and our baby, while you're on leave." Finn responded, before they kissed.

"It's sinking in… we're having a baby." Amanda replied… before they heard a phone hit the tile floor and saw Baron pick up his IPhone X, thankful that it had a screen protector and case.

"Don't worry, it's alright." Baron responded, after picking it up before he left.

"He's jumpy at times." Amanda replied.

"Way too jumpy." Finn responded.

Baron stopped in the elevator and leaned against the railing, in shock at what he had heard the young couple say.

"I know Yukie's not going to take this lightly, and so won't the others." Baron responded to himself.

He knew that she needed to know and went to find her… and when he told her, she was taken aback.

"But… but I was there with her at her doctor's appointment ten years ago when she was diagnosed with endometriosis…" Yukie responded as she sat down.

"Yukie, people lie just to hide the truth. And Mandy probably doesn't care anymore about your… loss than caring more about the baby inside of her. But Yukie, I hate to say this… she'd probably did this to make you more depressed." Baron explained.

"I've known her a lot longer than you have, Baron. And I think you should go." Yukie replied before Baron left.

It was a few hours later that Yukie found a small white book with black dots and gold print on it, the gold print reading _Hello, Baby_… and picked it up, opening it and seeing an ultrasound picture and Amanda's handwriting under it.

'_8 weeks today, 32 more to go… your daddy and I, we heard your heart beating today, little one. We can't wait to meet you.'_

Below her handwriting was Finn's handwriting.

'_I was scared when your mommy wasn't feeling well… hearing your heart beating reassured us that everything's okay, that our miracle had been realised.'_

Yukie turned to see Amanda, who was startled.

"You found the baby book…" Amanda responded.

"Yeah, I have. Sorry." Yukie repiled, while giving it back. "But… I'm so happy for you and Finn." She stated.

"I know you're hurting, Yukie. You don't have to hide it." Amanda replied.

"I am, I'm just not smiling like I usually do at the moment." Yukie responded.

The two hugged and Yukie left… and Amanda held the book.

_'It's hurting you too much… I'm sorry, Sis.' _Amanda thought as Seth walked in… and saw her tiredness.

"I guess being at the hospital cause you to look this way, Mandy?" Seth asked.

"It was a long night… your head stop hurting?" Amanda responded, holding the small book closer to her… and Seth seeing it.

"It did. Whatcha got there?" Seth replied.

Amanda turned the book so the cover was facing Seth… and he went wide eyed.

"Wait… You're pregnant?" Seth asked.

"8 weeks… that's why I was there last night, I stood up and almost passed out. Thankfully, Finn caught me from hitting the ground." Amanda explained.

"Well, I'm glad he did. You've already got enough problems as of now. So, what's going to happen now?" Seth asked.

"Well, we're gonna try to keep this quiet for a while. We already told my parents and his parents… honestly, I'm scared out of my mind to tell my brothers, especially John." Amanda responded, Seth pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sure he will take the news, Mandy. It's not like he's going to kill Finn." Seth repiled.

The two let go and Amanda grabbed her LG Aristo 2, seeing a frantic text from Dean.

_'Are you okay? Do you need some help, kiddo? Is Balor hurting you?!'_

_'He's not hurting me. Me and your niece or nephew are okay.' _Amanda responded, Dean startled at the last part and thinking that Amanda was pranking him.

_'Is this a joke, Mandy? Come on, be serious here.'_

"He's only gonna believe it if you send him a picture of one of the ultrasound copies, kiddo." Seth responded, Amanda finding one and taking two pictures of it, the first being of the baby and the second being of the name, date and time.

She sent them to Dean… and he responded quickly.

_'Are you serious?! You're pregnant?!'_

_'Yes.' _Amanda replied.

Grabbing his IPhone X, Finn answered it.

"Hey, Dean. Physical therapy going okay?" Finn responded.

"Now, you listen to me, when I'm out of here, you better have an ambulance waiting right outside of your home and ready to take you into the ICU, you understand me, Balor?!" Dean warned.

"Now just calm down, alright? No threats, Dean, Mandy and my baby need me unharmed and living." Finn responded.

"No, they will be alright, once I've put you into the back of an ambulance with half of your body cut off!" Dean retorted angrily.

"I said no threats! What is your damn problem?!" Finn replied.

"My problem is that why you do have to go get her pregnant, she's too young and I'm damn sure don't want you around her anymore, you asshole!" Dean retorted angrily.

Finn hung up and went to find Amanda, the two kissing as they hold each other.

"Dean's out of his mind right now." Amanda replied.

"Definitely. Did Yukie come by yet?" Finn asked.

"She found the book… the look on her face, she looked at me like I ripped her heart out and broke it." Amanda answered, Finn brushing her tears away.

"Things will get better, I promise, Love." Finn responded, before he held her once again.

They hoped that Yukie would recover fully in time.


	3. The Way Things Are

Seth walked into Yukie's locker room and found her crying… and sat down and held her.

"I wanna be alone now." Yukie managed to say through her tears.

"Not when you're upset like this…" Seth responded.

"She's getting what I want, what Sami and I keep trying for…" Yukie replied, brushing her tears away.

"You can't just stay upset like this forever. But listen, when you get better, you can always try again in a couple of months. Or having a surrogate mother to help out. And adoption is another answer for your problems." Seth suggested.

"I know… it just takes time." Yukie responded. "Seeing their baby… he's so tiny." She replied.

"That might be you having a baby that small soon. But don't stay like this. Mandy never wanted to hurt you. Not even when you've acted cold when she's tried to take you away from being homeless." Seth explained.

"Bruised and battered and she still stopped to help…" Yukie responded.

"Don't act this way, Yukie. They don't want you to be like this forever." Seth repiled.

Yukie nodded before they let go and Seth left… and Yukie grabbed her Samsung Galaxy S9 and went to a website.

She found a blue and white crib… and smiled.

'_Maybe Seth's right. Maybe it's time to move on, and just face it no matter what.' _Yukie thought to herself.

_**July 2nd 2018…**_

Amanda and Finn were looking through a script… but Finn could see that his wife was half asleep and held her closer to him.

"It's okay to shut your eyes, Love. You need some sleep, anyway." Finn responded quietly.

Amanda closed her eyes, Finn kissing her on her forehead before lightly rubbing her right hip and then resting his hand on her stomach.

"You let Mommy get her rest, okay, kiddo?" Finn responded quietly.

"Kiddo's already causing trouble?"

Finn turned, seeing Hunter.

"Sometimes. Mandy tried to stay awake but no luck." Finn replied.

"She needs to rest while she's like this. It's better for her, instead of staying up." Hunter responded.

"It is." Finn replied, Hunter noticing the acupressure wristband on Amanda's right wrist.

"She and Yukie used to bring those with them in case they got airsick…" Hunter responded.

"Yukie stopped wearing hers. Apparently, she's not here tonight. I don't want to tell Mandy, but I think Yukie's more heartbroken than ever." Finn responded.

"No, she's not. She's alright, and even sounded better when I was on the phone with her." Hunter explained.

"She's back home?" Finn asked.

"Being around Sami helps calm her at times." Hunter replied.

It was when Amanda was awake again and felt that her energy was back that she was reading through the script and Baron walked by… and saw the acupressure wristband on her right wrist.

"Looks like you've got so sick of seeing Yukie crying huh?" Baron asked.

"Quit trying to turn her and me against each other." Amanda responded, startling Baron.

"What? You think that you're so special that you deserve special treatment, Mandy? Is that it?" Baron asked.

"I know you got into her mind a few days ago." Amanda responded, Baron saying "Damn it!" under his breath.

"Hey, I was trying to calm her down, until she said "_I hate Mandy, and even hate that baby!"_. Which she finally blurted out." Baron explained.

"You're an asshole but you already know that!" Amanda replied, which startled Corey and he walked over.

"Alright, neutral corners, you two. What happened here?" Corey responded, gently pulling Amanda behind him to shield her.

"He claimed that Yukie hates me and this little one!" Amanda replied, Corey turning to Baron.

"It's the damn truth! She's just stubborn to accept it." Baron responded.

"No, you just want to stress her out, Baron!" Corey replied, helping Amanda sit down as he saw the upset look on her face… and he knew that the dull ache was back.

"What's wrong with her?" Baron asked.

"Nothing's wrong, her body's adjusting to the growing baby." Corey replied.

"More like a growing monster, eating her alive." Baron grumbled.

Corey whacked him with a script repeatedly and Baron walked off, Corey turning to Amanda.

"He gets on your nerves too even though he's your friend." Amanda responded, lightly rubbing her stomach.

"Just don't worry about him, I'll take care of him. You need to stay focus on you and the baby, Mandy." Corey explained.

The two hugged and Corey left, Amanda checking her phone again… and seeing a voicemail icon before pressing it and holding it to her left ear.

"_You have one new message."_

To her surprise, it was from Phil.

"_I guess you're thinking I lost your number. Look, I'm not mad, Mandy, just worried. I don't want you going through what Yukie went through… please call me when you get this."_

Amanda found Phil's number and dialed it.

"Hey, kiddo." Phil greeted.

"Hey. One second..." Amanda responded, Phil noticing the tone of her voice before he heard her throwing up into a trash can.

"Little one causing havoc?" Phil asked.

"I think he or she is upset. Baron called the baby a monster." Amanda explained.

"Well, he's wrong for calling him or her that. Mandy, I wasn't really expecting this, but you need to make sure you're safe and away from harm, cause that's what cause Yukie to lose her own." Phil responded.

"Actually… her baby wasn't developing normally, it was developing outside the uterus." Amanda replied, Phil feeling horrible.

"That poor child never had a chance… and it could've been fatal to Yukie." Phil responded.

"I really hope she and Sami are handling things okay." Amanda replied.

"At least, she's at home. She's planning to get back on the road again soon once she's alright." Phil explained.

"She needs time." Amanda responded before adjusting her ivory colored thermal babydoll cami.

"I know, she does. But Sami and Yukie are planning something at the moment." Phil responded.

Amanda jumped when she heard "Fuck that, Hunter! I ain't dropping my title to Lashley!" and had dropped her phone, picking it up and being thankful for the case and screen protector.

"Mandy?!" Phil responded.

"I'm okay, that was Brock yelling again." Amanda replied once she was sure Brock was gone.

"I can't believe that he's still in the business, since he was about to leave to the UFC." Phil responded.

"I hope he does leave but no, Vince has a soft spot for the prick and lets him break the rules! You had more title defenses than Lesnar!" Amanda replied before she felt Finn's arms around her waist.

"I know, I wish I can come back, but no, Mandy. The days in WWE are over with." Phil responded.

"Damn shame because a match involving you and me would've sent ratings through the roof." Finn replied, Phil chuckling.

"It would've. Hey, throw a few real punches at Corbin tonight, Finn. He deserves them." Phil responded before he and Amanda hung up and Amanda and Finn kissed… and Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's stomach.

"Is he or she okay after when that Wolf Pup ran his mouth about you?" Finn asked.

"Kiddo got upset, Corbin called our baby a monster. And that aggravated Corey because he started whacking Wolf Pup with a script." Amanda responded, Finn trying not to laugh at the last part.

In the office, Baron was looking through the script… and then saw Kurt walk in.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Baron asked.

"For you to stop insulting something so small and innocent." Kurt responded.

"Who's small and innocent? Oh you mean that Demon Child?" Baron asked sarcastically.

Kurt pulled his fist back and punched Baron, who was startled at that as he rubbed his jaw.

"Damn it, Angle!" Baron retorted angrily.

"You had that coming, Corbin! That baby is practically my grandchild!" Kurt responded before he left, Baron sitting down on the edge of the desk.

_'Yeah, I had that one coming.' _Baron thought to himself.

He knew that he had crossed a line and knew that Amanda and Finn wouldn't be so forgiving.


End file.
